The Taco of Love
by Paitlyn5evr
Summary: Enjolras and Eponine are plotting to get Marius to pay more attention to her, but how can they get him to visit Taco Bell when Cosette works at McDonald's?
1. First Base is a Taco

Once upon a time, there was a heavenly fast food joint. Its glorious name was Taco Bell. Among all of the busy bee workers, there was a girl named Eponine. She worked long hours to pay the bills.

Every day, Enjolras would come in. He was the chap that never shut up about revolutionary ideals and his love for France. To be quite honest, it really annoyed her. All he did was come in and sit at the table closest to the register she worked at with his laptop. Even though he frequented the place so often, he'd never had a taco in his life.

"Does he even like tacos? Is he a vegan?" All these questions ran through Eponine's head as she eyed him down from behind the register.

Sighing, she walked around the counter and up to the table, resting her palms on the edge. "Enjolras, right?"

The student glanced up from his laptop, barely acknowledging her with a nod. "And you're Eponine."

"Yup." A pause. "Don't you usually hang around Marius?"

He smirked at his laptop screen. "Don't you usually stalk Marius?"

A few moments of silence passed. Grunting angrily, Eponine stormed back to her register.

Just then, Marius walked through the door, a goofy grin plastered onto his face. "Hey, Eponine!"

She immediately blushed, feeling self conscious in her uniform. Her fingers tugged vigorously at her hair. "Marius!" she managed to sputter out. "What brings you to this side of town?"

"I-" Before he could finish his sentence, his eyes caught a sight across the lot in the McDonald's parking lot. "Is that Cosette's car?"

Eponine followed his gaze, and much to her dismay, it was. With a weary sigh, she choked out, "Yes."

Marius paused. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Talk to you later, 'Ponine!"

Eponine stared at her hands, and before she could look up and tell him it was okay, he was long gone to McDonald's. She could feel eyes staring at her- to her surprise, it was Enjolras.

"What. Are you expecting me to follow him?" She glowered at him. "Sorry, bud, I'm working."

"He shouldn't blow you off like that." He actually sounded vaguely angry.

"Can't talk, I'm on the clock," she sang.

He looked up from his laptop, arms folded over the table. "I can wait."

Eponine's eyebrow shot up. "I don't get off until ten." She glanced at the clock; it was only five.

A pause. "I don't have anywhere else to be."

A smile spread across her lips, and she gave a small nod. "I'd like that."

Enjolras gave no reply, but the look on his face said enough.

* * *

About an hour passed, and business had begun to slow. Eponine leaned across the counter curiously, eyeing the student who was still working tirelessly at his laptop. "Enjolras, are you a vegan?"

He glanced up, quirking an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She repeated herself with a little more gusto. "You know. A vegan."

"Heavens, no."

She went around the counter again, arms folded. "Then why don't you buy any tacos?"

He shuffled some of his papers around, and closed his laptop. "To be honest, I just don't like Mexican food."

"But... you're in Taco Bell."

"And your point?"

"You should try one." She sat her hands back on the table, leaning forward as if to challenge him.

"Oh?"

She nodded. "It's on me." Before he could protest, Eponine was skipping back around the counter and ordering him a taco.

"You really don't have to do that-"

"You've been here for hours. The least I can do is sell you something."

He grimaced, turning back to his laptop and flipping it back open. "Mexican food just isn't my thing. I don't-"

"Here you go." Eponine was already back in front of him with a cheeky smirk playing at her lips, dropping a wrapped up taco onto the table.

Before anyone could see anything coming, a wild Courfeyrac found his way into Taco Bell. Eponine turned around, and was about to greet him with a friendly Taco Bell employee smile, but he had another thing in mind.

BAM! He pushed Eponine into Enjolras' lap, and exclaimed overexcitedly, "Taco of love!"

"What the hell?" they both shouted in unison.

A few moments passed, and Courfeyrac busted up into laughter. "Sorry, 'Ponine. Sorry, Christophe."

"Christophe?" The cheeky smirk returned to Eponine's face as she slid off of his lap and into the space next to him.

Enjolras groaned. "We don't speak of that name."

"Okay... Christophe."

"Anyway!" Courfeyrac butted in. "Marius texted me and told me to meet him here."

"Dude," Eponine said with a roll of her eyes. "He was here, like, an hour ago."

"I know. I like being fashionably late to things. It keeps the ladies guessing."

A curious look came over Eponine's face. "Marius is a guy."

"Marius is a pansy," Courfeyrac corrected. "It's basically the same thing."


	2. Operation: Notice Me, Marius

The next day at work, Eponine watched forlornly as Cosette parked outside of McDonald's and both she and Marius got out of the car and went into the fast food place. It was hopeless. Marius was out of her reach for good.

Toward the end of her shift, the same wild Courfeyrac from the day before burst through the doors into Taco Bell with his iPhone held up proudly. Some form of upbeat music was blaring from it.

"_Honey, what'cha crying at?  
You're not losing him to that.  
Both her hair and shoes are flat,  
and why is she so rude?_"

Eponine rolled her eyes as Courfeyrac strolled over to the counter. "Two crunchy taco supremes for the resident Greek chorus?"

"Maybe." Smirking, she snatched the phone and set a different tune playing.

"_I don't have a sunny disposition.  
I'm not known for being too amused.  
My demeanor's locked in one position.  
See my face. I'm enthused._"

She rung up the order, and was forced to endure Courfeyrac's dramatic rendition of Pulled. Thankfully, Enjolras appeared soon after, assessed the situation at hand, and took the iPhone away before Courfeyrac could return to being a Greek chorus.

"_You say you want a revolution._  
_Well, you know we all wanna change the world._  
_You tell me that it's evolution,_  
_Well, you know we all wanna change the world._"

"Oh my God, you would," Courfeyrac whined, taking his tacos and sliding into the booth nearest to the register. "You two are no fun. Go be boring rebels together and leave me to my sassy blonde girls."

Eponine snorted, then turned to Enjolras. "Can I actually get you something?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at her seriously.

"Oh?"

"Marius."

Eponine's face turned red. "There's no use telling me he's a pansy, or obsessed with Napoleon, because you aren't going to change-"

"I'm not," he amended quickly. "I'm saying- maybe I can help you out with him."

A moment passed. Eponine suddenly burst into laughter, covering her mouth with her hand to try and stifle it. "You? Help me? That's-" Again she was seized with hilarity and had another laughing fit.

Courfeyrac snickered, finishing off his second taco and striding over to the counter. "Nice try, _Christophe_. We all know you're just trying to get into her pants."

Immediately Enjolras turned a bright shade of red, Eponine doubled over with laughter, and Courfeyrac couldn't keep a straight face for more than five seconds at a time. "It's the truth! I knew the taco of love would work its magic on you two."

Eponine finally shook her head, suppressing her hiccups. "Sorry, but no. I think you'd end up doing more harm than good." Before Enjolras could protest, she changed the subject. "Now do you want a taco or don't you?"

* * *

Finally ten o'clock rolled around. Eponine hung up her Taco Bell apron and hat, changed into leggings and a sweatshirt with her man boots, and trudged out of Taco Bell for the night. Her purse was tucked under her arm protectively as she began the walk to her apartment.

"It's kind of late to be walking home alone."

Eponine jumped, startled, but thankfully it was just Enjolras. "I do this every night. Go home, Christophe."

"Don't call me that." He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Let me walk you home?"

"Courfeyrac was right, you _are_ trying to get in my pants."

Enjolras groaned in frustration. "I'm being a gentleman, that's all. I'd feel much better knowing you got home safely."

"Is little Christophey-poo going to fend off the big, scary muggers?"

"... Yes."

Sighing in resignation, Eponine grabbed his arm and started hauling him away. "Alright, my knight in shining armor, let's get a move on."

Enjolras laughed, managing to fall into stride with her. It was dark out, aside from the street lamps every so often, and the lights from stores still open and the apartment complex down the block. He watched her with a stupid grin on his face, until she smacked his arm and told him staring wasn't nice. Her blush, or whatever of it he could see in the darkness, told him differently.

"About Marius," he began, hands shoved into his jacket pockets. "I know it seems like I couldn't be much help-"

"Oh, tell me about it."

"But just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean I know nothing about relationships. I mean, I hang out with Courfeyrac. I think this is self explanatory."

Eponine raised her eyebrows. "Why are you even trying to help me? You hardly know me."

"Yes, but I think you could talk some sense into Marius. God knows no one else can." He stopped, turning to face her. "Give me a chance?"

"It sounds like you're asking me out."

"I'm asking you to be my partner in crime."

She paused thoughtfully, wringing her hands conspiratorially. "I think we have a deal, Christophe."

"Don't _call_ me that."


	3. Plan A Fails Miserably

**A/N: Wow, we were _not_ expecting the response this story got! Thank you for the positive reviews, and we hope you enjoy what's to come!**

* * *

"Enjolras, stop being a buzzkill!"

Eponine laughed, kicking her legs out to swing higher on the swingset she and Courfeyrac had spotted and immediately claimed as their own. Enjolras was currently standing off to the side, pretending he didn't know them, and handing out flyers to teenagers who happened to pass that went into detail about the friends of the ABC, which was why Courfeyrac had chosen to reprimand him.

"As soon as you two stop acting like children," he said dryly, shoving the remainder of the flyers into his backpack and strolling beside the swingset.

"Why are you so cranky?" Courfeyrac whined. "Man, do you need to get laid."

"I swear to god, I will punch you off of that swing."

"Now, boys, let's be nice to each other," Eponine sang, trying not to laugh.

Her eyes wandered to the street in front of the park as a purple Bug pulled up to the curb and a wild Musichetta waved frantically out the rolled down window. "Come on, Ep, we've only got an hour before Joly comes home and learns I've been meddling again!"

Eponine jumped off the swing, grinning, and darted over to Musichetta's car. "See you later, boys," she called behind her, waving at them as she circled around the car and hopped into the passenger seat.

When she looked back as they drove away, Enjolras was still looking after them.

* * *

The plan was to get Eponine dolled up for a movie night at Courfeyrac's apartment, so that when Marius arrived he would be taken aback by her appearance and spend his time with her. Musichetta had offered her makeup and hair skills to help her prepare, since Eponine herself hardly had the drive and desire to primp under any circumstances.

"Alright, hon, let's get cracking." Musichetta pulled a stool out from her vanity and gestured at it dramatically. "You'll look fabulous when I'm through with you."

Eponine sat carefully as Musichetta went straight to work. Her eyes scanned the vanity- there were rows of eye makeup, several bottles of foundation, some blush, eyebrow tweezers, an eyelash curler, and various other items she couldn't name. Musichetta had begun with her hair, brushing it out until it shone, then sprayed it with hairspray and began curling it.

"Think you can put on foundation while I do your hair?" Musichetta asked, humming as she curled the girl's hair. "We need to double task as much as we can, and you have thick hair."

Eponine smirked, picking up a sponge wedge and beginning to apply the foundation that was roughly the color of her own skin. By the time she'd finished applying it Musichetta was halfway done with her hair. "You're going to have to do the rest. I don't do makeup."

Musichetta groaned. "Loser. Fine."

Ten minutes later she was working on outlining Eponine's eyes. "Stop flinching! It's not like I'm going to stab you or something!"

"You might!"

In another ten minutes she had finished stage one of Eponine's appearance. She clicked her tongue appreciatively. "That eyeshadow looks good on you. Keep it. It brings out your eyes."

Musichetta spontaneously dragged her off of the stool, pulling her over to her closet. "I have a pretty sexy wardrobe if you want to borrow anything."

"As long as I can still wear my man boots," Eponine murmured, going through a row of skimpy dresses.

"... Man boots?"

"Don't judge." She finally selected a dark blue tank top and a white, over the shoulder top. "I have shorts at home I can wear. And thanks."

Musichetta grinned, nudging her arm. "You go get him, girl."

* * *

They'd decided on watching Spiderman- Enjolras had only seen The Amazing Spider-Man, which had caused Courfeyrac to call him an uncultured swine, and decided for everyone present that they'd be watching the old movies tonight.

Joly was sat down on the couch with Musichetta curled up against him. Jehan plopped down next to them with a bag of popcorn. Courfeyrac had claimed the reclining chair- or "makeout chair," as he so maturely called it, which Eponine promptly kicked him out of and reclaimed for herself, and no, Courfeyrac wasn't invited to sit in it and make out with her. Enjolras rolled his eyes and sat on the floor.

As soon as the movie started, there was a knock at the door. Courfeyrac groaned. "Fucking Pontmercy." He hopped up, running over and throwing the door open. "One word and I'll shoot you. No interrupting my Spiderman."

Marius' eyes went wide, and he mouthed an 'okay.' But then his phone went off.

Eponine had jumped up from the makeout chair, eyes bright and a smile ready and waiting. He'd look over and see her any minute.

"Yes?" Courfeyrac sent him a murderous glare as he sat back down, and Marius' voice dropped into a whisper. "I'm at Courfeyrac's... no, of course I can! It's no trouble... I'm serious. I'll be right over."

Eponine's heart sank down to her stomach.

"Sorry guys," he whispered loudly. "Cosette calls."

"As always."

Marius frowned. "Enjoy Spiderman... oh, hey, Eponine."

With a wave, he strode right back out the door and shut it behind him.

Eponine stood there staring for the next scene and a half, which gave Courfeyrac plenty of time to steal the makeout chair back. "Did he just-"

"Yeah."

"Just like that."

"Uh huh."

"Five seconds."

"You got it, girl."

Eponine swatted at Courfeyrac's arm, glaring and plopping onto the floor. She continued to glare at the movie and through the credits, and was still glaring when Courfeyrac put in the sequel.

"Eponine, you look like you're about to murder someone."

Her head snapped up, and she looked over at Enjolras, who had made the comment. "Shut up or I'll murder _you_."

He mimed zipping his lips, trying not to smirk, and with a roll of her eyes she returned to glaring at the movie.

Stupid Enjolras. Stupid Marius. Stupid Peter Parker. Stupid _everything_.

After the second movie Jehan left- much to Courfeyrac's apparent dismay, for they lingered in the doorway a little longer than necessary. Eponine stole the last seat on the couch before Enjolras got the chance, curling up against the arm of the couch. She zoned out through the beginning of the third movie, but determined not to fall asleep, stole a can of Pepsi from Courfeyrac's refrigerator and drank the entire thing before it was over.

Halfway through the movie Musichetta fell asleep, and Joly had decided to take her home. "See you, guys-"

"_Shhhhhh_!" Joly snickered and carried his girlfriend out the door.

Enjolras plopped onto the couch, leaning over to whisper to Eponine. "I'm sorry about Marius."

She paused, sighing. "You never can tell with him, I guess."

"Shut up, lovebirds."

Eponine sent her murder look at Courfeyrac, who immediately went back to watching Spiderman intensely. "You guys tried."

"I'm still sorry."

She shook her head, giving into her sleepiness and snuggling up against Enjolras. He tensed a little at first, but slowly wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him. Her eyes drooped shut. "You're comfortable."

Eponine felt his chest rumble as he laughed as quietly as he could. "Can't say I've heard that one before."

"Well, you are." She opened her eyes and glanced one last time at the TV. Peter Parker was in trouble, again.

She promptly fell asleep.


	4. Eponine Is Not a Morning Person

The sun was specially beautiful that morn, but Eponine would not have known because she was still passed out on Courfeyrac's couch when the clock struck noon. Courfeyrac had fallen asleep in the makeout chair the previous night, but had rolled out of it groggily to make a pot of coffee for himself and Eponine, eagerly waiting for her to wake up. After about a solid five minutes of waiting, he gave up.

Pouncing on the couch that Eponine was sleeping on, Courfeyrac yelped, "Goooooooood morning, or, er, afternoon~!"

Instinctively, she threw her fist into the air wildly, that just happened to come in contact with Courfeyrac's chin. He flailed off the couch immediately, and instead of apologizing she merely said, "Too happy. Too loud."

Courfeyrac grumbled something in response and stalked back into the kitchen as Eponine flopped onto her stomach, groaning unappreciatively. "Why am I even here?"

"You passed out here last night," Courfeyrac called. "So we just sort of left you here. You might as well get up, Christophe will be here soon to talk revolution."

Eventually Eponine stood up, walking over to the counter. "Oh, joy. Sounds like fun."

"Right?" Courfeyrac grinned, sliding her a cup of coffee. "You're welcome."

"Stop talking, you make me want to vom."

Courfeyrac leaned across the counter with his face resting on the palms of his hands, a smirk plastered on his lips. "Gosh, what is it with people that aren't getting laid being so mean these days?"

Eponine narrowed her eyes at him, taking a sip of her coffee, mumbling a reply. "I dunno, you tell me."

As Eponine seated herself back onto the couch, a wild Enjolras stormed in uninvited and unannounced like the music of angels, the light of the sun. Courfeyrac leaped in his general direction, whispering to him, "Beware the she-devil, she bites when she wakes up."

"I can hear you, jackass."

Enjolras waltzed right over to Eponine, leaning in dangerously close and saying in a perfectly normal voice, "Morning, Eponine."

Eponine jumped, glowering over at him. "God, you're so loud."

"Anyway!" Courfeyrac handed Enjolras a cup of coffee and seated himself beside Eponine. "Now that our merry band of misfits has reunited, we might as well figure out a plan B for Marius."

"Because you've been so much help so far," Eponine commented dryly.

"Hey." Courfeyrac countered, feigning hurt. "I think you out all people know how thick headed Marius can be."

"Don't you mean how thick headed Marius always is?" Enjolras quickly added, taking the last spot on the sofa next to Courfeyrac.

Eponine turned her head to glare at Enjolras, raising both of her eyebrows. "I wouldn't be talking, Christophe."

"Don't call me th-" He sighed, exasperated. "What do you mean?"

"Dude. Do you know how many girls would jump in your pants at your command?" Courfeyrac chimed in. "But you don't even glance in their direction."

"That is not true." Enjolras stated.

"Is too." Courf shot back. "But when they get to know you, they'd ditch after a day."

"What? Why?"

"You aren't seductive."

"... Why would I want to be?"

"It wins the ladies over."

As if to demonstrate, Courfeyrac slung his arm around Eponine's shoulders, winking and giving her a coy smile. She blinked, her eyes wide, unable to help blushing at least a little. "See?" He turned back to Enjolras. "You just need to loosen up! Be impulsive!"

"I can be impulsive!" Enjolras muttered. "I just have to think about it first."


	5. When Courfeyrac Meddles

Later that day, Eponine managed to escape Courfeyrac's apartment and run to her own before she had to go to work. They'd spent a solid two hours complaining about Marius, Enjolras' nonexistent sex life, and who was a better Spiderman, Toby MacGuire or Andrew Garfield. She'd barely escaped as Courfeyrac was going at Enjolras for picking Garfield, yelling about how the whole purpose of the movie night was to change his mind.

Eponine grabbed her uniform, dropping her phone in the process, and spent a good deal of time staring at it before picking it up. Biting her lip in hesitation, she selected Marius' contact in her phone and called him. What was she even doing?

"Hello?"

"Hey," Eponine replied, her voice pitching up an octave. "It's me."

"Hey, 'Ponine! What's up?"

She shifted from one foot to the other, glancing at the time. She had ten minutes to get to Taco Bell. "I was wondering if you'd come visit me at work today. I haven't really spoken to you in so long."

"Sure thing! I'd love to grab some Mexican food."

"Awesome. I'll see you, then."

"See you!"

Marius immediately hung up, leaving a disoriented Eponine. This wasn't the plan. Frankly, they hadn't come up with another plan. What was she even going for at this point? He'd made it clear twice now that he operated around his own schedule, and no plans were set in stone. First the meetup at Taco Bell, then the movie night. What was she expecting, for this time to magically be different? For him to magically, really notice her?

But it didn't matter. She set her phone down, quickly tugging her uniform shirt and pants on, shoved her phone in her back pocket, and trucked it all the way to Taco Bell.

Both her fingers were crossed.

* * *

Taco Bell had somehow become the meeting place for the majority of the Amis, ever since Enjolras and Courfeyrac began to frequent it to visit Eponine. It wasn't where they had their official meetings- that was the Musain- but they often met up there in their spare time just to hang out. The atmosphere there was much more casual, more laid back than their spirited meetings about equality at the Musain.

Eponine had fulfilled the orders of now Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Jehan, Musichetta, and Enjolras, though the latter's hardly counted; he still didn't like Mexican food, so he simply ordered a Coke.

Suddenly Eponine felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Glancing behind at her co-workers carefully, she pried her phone out. It was a text from Marius.

_Sorry Ponine, can't make it today. Plans with Cosette. Hope we can meet up later :)_

Her heart nearly dropped to the floor, and before anyone could catch her off the job, she slid her phone back in her pocket, then leaned on the counter for support. Of course her plans were interrupted. She came second to Cosette now. Her friendship with Marius meant nothing.

In the back of Taco Bell, where the handful of Amis bunched together and talked amiably, Courfeyrac tugged Enjolras aside and started whispering. "Marius bailed on her. Again."

Enjolras' expression darkened. "I'm beginning to like him less and less. Now he's just toying with her."

"Exactly." Courfeyrac paused, then with a smirk on his face, wiggled his eyebrows. "You ought to distract her from her heartbreak."

"... Come again?"

A wide, conspiratorial smile spread across Courfeyrac's face. "You say you can be impulsive? Seductive? Do it. I dare you to seduce Eponine."

Enjolras stared at Courfeyrac for a long minute, completely taken aback by his suggestion. Eponine? He merely saw her as a friend, and barely that. How was he supposedly going to win her over?

He shook his head, averting his gaze to his Coke. "Not a chance. I'm not going to have sex with her just because I feel bad for her. It's not fair to either of us."

"Fine. At least make out with her or something good," Courfeyrac mumbled. "Release some of those pent up hormones, for all of our sakes."

Enjolras smacked his arm, rolling his eyes and glancing at Eponine. She was doing a good job of not appearing as downtrodden as she felt, but the look in her eyes was sullen.

"Alright," he finally complied. "I'll give you impulsive."


	6. Enterprising Young Revolutionaries

Courfeyrac was staring down the clock in his first class of the day, slaving away at his notebook. Although, for the record, he wasn't taking notes like he was supposed to. Alas, Courfeyrac was plotting Eponine's surprise birthday party! The whole group was in on it, now all the had to do was sneak into Eponine's apartment, decorate, order a cake, and rent the first Star Trek movie- she was such a Star Trek nerd it wasn't even funny.

Meanwhile in history class, Enjolras was plotting Operation: Impulsively Seduce Eponine. It wasn't going well.

Suddenly, Enjolras' phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out warily, unlocking it to reveal a text from Courfeyrac.

_dude bro christoooophe I need your help with Eppy's party tonight?_

Enjolras rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the text before replying.

_What do you need help with? And don't call me that._

_agh loser anyway i need star trek you got me bro?_

_I have it on Blu-Ray, I'll bring that._

_ahhhh THANK YOU LIFESAVER YES_

Enjolras quickly hid his phone, avoiding his professor's gaze. They were watching Star Trek? He didn't know Eponine was a Trekkie, too. What else didn't he know about the mysterious girl that worked at Taco Bell?

Before he could ponder the question further, class was dismissed. He hurried out of the room and to his car, driving the familiar route to his apartment, when he passed up a hurrying Eponine. Frowning, he pulled up to the curb and rolled his window down.

"Eponine, is everything alright?"

The girl was struggling to hold several bags of groceries and laundry. Enjolras parked his car, going around to take some of her bags. "Just running errands," she explained. "Need to get home- ah, Christ, I'm going to be late for work."

A brain blast hit Enjolras in the... brain. "Here, let me drive you to work. I'll drop all this off at your apartment for you." Before she could protest, he continued. "You don't have much time, remember?"

Sighing, Eponine offered a nod. "Oh, here." She dug a hand into her pocket, fishing out her apartment key. "Just get it back to me before I get off work."

"I'll drive you home," he decided, opening the passenger seat door for her.

Courfeyrac would be so pleased.

* * *

Enjolras' first thoughts as he entered Eponine's apartment with the errands was, he'd never been in here before. He'd walked her home, but that was it. And now he was here.

Shaking his head, he dumped the bags in the kitchen, then took the laundry and set it outside her bedroom- he wasn't going to invade her privacy that much. Only enough to sneak the boys in.

_I'm in Eponine's apartment. Get over here so I can go get Star Trek._

_wait you're wHAT WHAT I'M ON MY WAY HOW'D YOU DO IT _

_I'm just that good, obviously._

_did you just crack a joke. i think you just cracked a joke I'M SO PROUD_

Enjolras pocketed his phone with a roll of his eyes. At least his jokes were appreciated.

The rest of the afternoon went by ridiculously fast. He allowed Courfeyrac in, swung by his place to get Star Trek, drove Jehan to pick up Eponine's cake, then went back to her apartment to hang out and explain the Trekkie universe to the soon to be fans, as Courfeyrac so smugly put it.

As if he had room to talk. He was a newbie as well.

Finally 9:45 struck. Enjolras made sure he had the apartment key with him, then bid the boys goodbye for now and went out to pick up Eponine. But he still had fifteen minutes...

He stopped at a grocery store first to pick up flowers, then parked outside of Taco Bell and texted her to come on outside when she was ready. Ten minutes later, there she was, purse slung over her shoulder and a smile on her face that made his heart flutter strangely.

Wait... what?

Eponine slid into the passenger seat, and pursing his lips to repress a smile, he handed her the flowers. "Happy birthday," he murmured.

Her face lit up in surprise and excitement. "Enjolras, you didn't have to-"

He shook his head. "I wanted to. Come on, let's get you home."

She nodded, and he took off. It wasn't so long of a drive, and he couldn't help looking over at her every chance he got, willing it to take longer. He let out a happy sigh when the red light lasted longer than necessary.

Finally they reached her apartment, and before she could wave goodbye to him, he circled around the car to meet her. "Let me walk you inside."

She laughed, shrugging. "Whatever works for you."

He handed her the key and followed her up to her place. As soon as she unlocked the door and opened it, the Star Trek reboot theme blared out at them from Courfeyrac's iPhone, and a loud chorus of "HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY, EPONINE!"'s greeted them.

Eponine turned to him with wide eyes. "You-" She shook her head, and instead of getting pissed at the secret, threw her arms around Enjolras' neck and hugged him tightly, whispering a "thank you" into his ear.

Tonight was looking to be a good night.


	7. I Know You're Taken, But I Want You

**Holy cow, the response to this story is amazing! Katlyn, I think we've created something beautiful. xD**

**Anyway, I'm so glad you guys are loving this, and I can't wait to hear how you respond to where this is going!**

**-Paige**

* * *

The festivities were kicked off by scattering candles over Eponine's birthday cake and singing loudly and badly to her, then taking a million pictures as she blew the candles out. Jehan handled cutting up the cake and serving everyone a piece.

"In honor of the birth of dear Eponine, an impromptu viewing of Star Trek and a pirated viewing of Into Darkness will be held immediately after cake!" Courfeyrac announced happily.

Eponine gaped at him. "You sassy, illegal, wonderful idiot."

"Eponine Charlee Thenardier, take that back!"

"What part?"

"I'm not an idiot!"

Enjolras pulled her aside, a grin playing at his lips. "Charlee, huh?"

She blushed, casting her eyes aside. "Shut it, _Christophe_."

Before he could reprimand her again for calling him by his name, there was a knock at the door. Eponine answered it.

It was Marius.

"Marius!" she exclaimed, offering him a bright smile. Enjolras' heart sank. "What are you doing here?"

He pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tight. "Why would I miss my best friend's birthday?"

Enjolras couldn't stand it. He walked back into the kitchen for cake, brooding in the corner and watching as Eponine flirted shamelessly with Marius, who was still painfully oblivious. It made him sick. It made him want to vom.

As soon as Courfeyrac finished his cake, he skipped into the other room and popped Star Trek into the DVD player. "Remote, Ep?"

"Under the coffee table, in the red bin."

He fished it out and plopped onto the couch, skipping the previews and getting to the main menu. "Hurry up, children, it's time to boldly go where no man has gone before!"

Eponine darted in and seated herself on the couch beside him excitedly, and the rest followed- some still eating cake. Marius stole the seat next to Eponine, much to Enjolras' chagrin, Jehan sat in front of Courfeyrac, and the rest of them scattered about on the floor.

Star Trek was, as Eponine well remembered it to be, badass. She laughed at everyone's general sassiness, yelled at Spock when Kirk was stranded on Delta Vega, fangirled hard every time Leonard Nimoy appeared, and ate most of Courfeyrac's bowl of popcorn. It was a good birthday.

It was even better when, as Into Darkness began, Marius put his arm around Eponine, and she cuddled against him. Oh, yes. This was nice.

Enjolras, on the other hand, was thoroughly unamused.

* * *

Eponine wiped at the mascara under her eyes as the credits for Into Darkness rolled. Kirk's death always got her, no matter what.

Marius gave her a light squeeze, and stood up. "Sorry, 'Ponine, but I've got to go. This was fun."

She grinned up at him. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Definitely." Leaving a kiss on her cheek, Marius left the apartment.

Courfeyrac couldn't help himself. He tackled her happily, rambling about what a good friend he was, and how excited he was for her, and how it was all his doing that Marius was finally noticing her, and that she definitely owed him- preferably in tacos.

But then she caught Enjolras' gaze. He was pissed. But why? Hadn't this been the goal all along? To get Marius to notice her? To get Marius to _like_ her?

Maybe Courfeyrac was right and he just wanted to get into her pants.

The party guests filed out every so often, smuggling final pieces of cake with them, and offering her warm birthday wishes and plenty of hugs. By midnight, the only person that remained was Enjolras.

She turned to face him, head tilting to the side in question. "Is everything alright?"

"Just fine. Do you need help cleaning up?"

"There's hardly anything to clean." Her eyes softened a little. "Seriously, what's going on?"

He didn't respond, fixating his eyes instead on the Star Trek DVD on the coffee table. What was he supposed to say? _Sorry, I know I said I was going to set you up with Marius, but actually I'd like to just forget him entirely because I'm kind of sort of in love with you and he's such a jerk to you, how do you stand it, what do you see in him, I could be so much better to you..._

He looked up to see she was walking away, into the kitchen. The subject would be dropped. When else would he get a chance like this?

"Wait-" Enjolras reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to him and planting his lips firmly against hers. She froze up immediately as his hands slid down to her waist, and he nearly pulled away and ran for it, but then he realized she was kissing him back and he was long gone from any logical thought process he might have had that night.

Suddenly the door opened, and Eponine stumbled backward into the couch, eyes widening in surprise.

"Sorry, 'Ponine, did I leave my jacket here?"

It was Marius. As per usual. Ruining Enjolras' life.


	8. Only the Beginning of the Adventure

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus! Katlyn was off at band camp, and I was extremely uninspired in her absence. But now we're back into the swing of things! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Paige**

* * *

Eponine was slouched at her post at Taco Bell the following Saturday, moping and handing out tacos of all kinds to whoever happened by the fast food joint. Enjolras had texted her fifty seven times in the past week, trying to check up on her, none of which she'd answered. He'd even stopped by Taco Bell, but she just hid in the bathroom every time.

What was his deal? What was with the kiss? Why was he being so pushy?

Just then, she saw Cosette walk into Taco Bell. Eponine froze, gripping the counter for support. Um?

"Eponine?" came the blonde's lilting voice. "I had no idea you worked here!"

Eponine forced a smile as she approached the counter. "Hello, Cosette."

"Can I get two taco supremes and two medium Dr. Peppers?" she asked sweetly, offering a bright smile. "It's so good to see you, by the way! I haven't heard from you for years!"

"I wonder why that is," Eponine choked out, punching in the order with a little too much force.

And then, of course Marius literally bounded inside and toward Cosette, practically tripping over three chairs on the way. "Cosette! I told you, I'll pay- oh, hey, Eponine!"

Eponine froze. "Hey, Marius. It's so good to see you."

She was about to reach over and grab Marius' hand possessively, but then he interjected and wrapped his arm around Cosette. "Did you hear, 'Ponine? Cosette's my girlfriend!"

Her hand dropped to the counter with a thud.

Cosette was going on about being modest and blushing with embarrassment at Marius, but she didn't hear. Didn't see.

_Girlfriend_.

As soon as the pair left, acapella singing burst through the doors and rushed over to the counter. Naturally, it was Courfeyrac, who was dragging Jehan and Musichetta with him.

"Um... what's going on?"

Courfeyrac pointed out the window at Marius' and Cosette's retreating forms. "Honey, this is a tragedy. And every tragedy needs a Greek chorus!"

At that time, the trio posed dramatically, singing, "Greek chorus!"

"Eppy," Jehan said enthusiastically, "we are here to help!"

Courfeyrac interrupted him. "But we're not actually here-here. We're just in your head."

Musichetta hopped onto the counter, crossing her legs. "Honey, what'cha crying at? You're not losing him to that. Both her hair and shoes are flat, and why is she so rude?"

"Wipe your tears, it's no big thing," Jehan encouraged, walking around the counter to hug her. "You were meant to wear his ring. Cheer up, it's time to bring a happy attitude!"

All three began dancing. "Keep it positive!"

"As you slap her to the floor!"

"But-"

"Keep it positive!"

"As you pull her hair and call her whore!"

"I-"

Courfeyrac put up his fists. "You can take her in a fight!"

"You and he will reunite!" Musichetta enthused.

"You know we're right- we're positive! Kill her!"

The three began running around shouting battle plans. Eponine chased after them, eyes going wide. "Guys, wait! What if she's a violent nut? She might stab me in the gut... with the stick that's up her butt... who's got a plan B?"

"Uh... me!" Courfeyrac leaped forward. "Look at her, she's like a nun! Show him you are way more fun! Bust out the lap dance and you've won- you off the hizzle, G!"

"What?"

"Keep it positive!" The dancing continued.

"Yeah!" Jehan squealed. "Let out your inner freak!"

"Keep it positive!"

Musichetta spun around. "Miss prissy pants won't last a week! You will whet his appetite!"

"You and he will reunite!"

"You know we're right! We're positive! We're positive! We're positive! We're posi-"

Eponine spun away, leaning on the counter. "Oh my god, you guys are making me sick."

One of the cooks from the kitchen gave her a nasty look. "Oh, are we? That's strike one. I'll tell the manager on you next."

"Ahhhhhh... hey, hey, hey! Be positive!"

Courfeyrac jumped up and down. "I know what will do the trick! It's time to shake your junk!"

"Show off your goods!"

"But guys-"

But the trio had already proceeded to shake their junk excessively, and unable to stop them, gave up and joined in. They pranced around the restaurant happily, shaking their booties until they couldn't shake no more.

"Guys," Eponine finally stopped. "How is this helping? He's not even here!"

Suddenly the manager walked out, arms crossed. "Off the job, again? Thenardier, we talked about this! You're fired. I don't tolerate my employees giving us a bad name and shaking junk all over the place."

Before Eponine could blame the voices in her head, she realized they actually were just that and had disappeared.

Feeling dejected, Eponine stalked home, throwing her Taco Bell hat into the street and watching it get run over by a familiar car- shit. It was Enjolras.

Eponine broke into a run, darting down the street and around the block. She glanced back- she was being followed. Maybe she could call the police. Maybe her Greek chorus would scare him off.

"Damn it, voices in my head!"

Okay no, that sounded weird.

Suddenly she skidded to a stop, eyes going wide. Enjolras' car pulled up next to her, he was scrambling out of the car, trying to get to her. But it was too late.

It was the Thenardier family lion.

The lion jumped and Eponine's plunged into darkness.

* * *

**And that's it for the Taco of Love!... Or is it?**

**Stay tuned, because our heroes will be making a comeback! Any guesses how? Leave them in the reviews!**

**Also, big shout out to our faithful followers, old and new, who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Without you, this story wouldn't be where it is today. Thank you!**

**-Paitlyn**


End file.
